Patent DE 203 15 964 U1 discloses a tool kit with a basic housing piece and a cover piece. The basic housing piece can be pivoted with the cover piece. The cover piece is hinged to the basic housing piece so that it can move by pivoting. Two pivotable parts situated in the opening of the basic housing piece are linked with one another by a coupling stud and, when the cover pivots upward, are converted from a storage position to a removal position. The front side of each pivotable part has a row of retaining openings into each of which a bit is inserted. On an L-shaped shoulder of the pivotable part, a pivotable strip is formed. Said strip can rotate by a small angle with respect to the pivotable part and likewise has retaining openings on its front side in which bits are inserted. In the storage position, the pivotable strip and pivotable part are positioned close to one another.
A storage device for six bits with related lining is disclosed in DE 196 20 566 A1. This device has a housing piece of synthetic material that is essentially U-shaped. The U-leg intermediate space forms a vacant area in which a pivotable part resides, filling the space entirely. The housing pivotable part is positioned to rotate around a swiveling axis that passes through the ends of the U-leg so that it can rotate on the basic housing piece from a storage position to a removal position. In the storage position the ends of the bits, extending from the narrowing end of the wall of the housing pivotable part, extend into a tool storage area. The bits can be seen, handled, but not removed from the storage position. The housing pivotable part, in addition, has a reception compartment for a lining, which likewise can be seen in the storage position but cannot be removed.
Patent DE 94 16 462 discloses a storage device for bits with accompanying liner, in which the bits are arranged in individual compartments which are closed by a folding lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,165 discloses a storage device for bits in which a U-shaped bracket holds a number of pivotable strips together and bits are contained in each strip.
Patent DE 88 12 791 discloses a storage device for spiral drills with a basic housing piece and a cover piece, where several pivotable strips are mounted on the cover piece and the spiral drills are housed in said strips.
It is the object of this invention to increase the range of applications of a generic storage device.